No More Bets
by KateB-fan
Summary: Situada cuando Castle y Beckett recién se conocían. No siempre es tan aburrido perder una apuesta, aunque parezca que sí! Espero que les guste, gracias por darle una oportunidad! Último capítulo
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí está una idea que ha rondado mi cabeza por un tiempo hasta que decidí escribirla. Es algo AU, pero está situada cuando Castle y Beckett recién se conocían... no creo que pueda durar mucho, pero no es oneshot. Espero que les guste! **

**No More Bets**

Kate sacudió la cabeza, evidentemente su aburrimiento le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Recordó cuando lo disfrutaba, cuando realmente se divertía con sus compañeros y luego le quedaban ganas para jugar apuestas…

Y las ganaba… esa era la mejor parte… ella ganaba las apuestas, tenía un sentido especial que le indicaba cuando podía arriesgarse, pero eso también lo había perdido…

Trató de hacer memoria, ¿desde cuándo estaba tan desmotivada que había perdido ese sentido tan agudizado? ¿O quizás estaba distraída?

-Beckett… volviste a perder…- dijo Espo y frotó sus manos.

-Así parece…- dijo Kate y se mordió el labio con impotencia- ¿cerveza a la salida del trabajo?- ofreció, conocía a Espo a la perfección.

-¿Sabes qué? Me cansé de la cerveza…

-¿Entonces?- Kate no tenía pistas, Espo era demasiado básico- dime que no quieres ir a cenar… no tengo demasiado dinero a estas alturas del mes…

-No… se me ocurrió algo mejor…

-Ya no me hagas sufrir…- se fastidió Kate.

-Quiero que invites a salir a Castle…

-¿Qué? No… olvídalo… no haré eso…

-¿Por qué no? Me parece un precio justo… dijiste que ganarías, pero gané yo…

-No debí apostar en primer lugar… pero te estás abusando…

-Oh, no… para nada… es solo que... es algo que me gustaría ver…

-Espo, no me hagas esto…

-Tú sabes que quieres hacerlo…- dijo Espo sonriendo.

-¿Él te lo pidió?

-Nah… es todo idea mía… él ni se lo imagina...- dijo orgulloso.

-Dime qué ganas…

-No lo entenderías…

-No lo haré…

-Me diste tu palabra…

-Eran un par de cervezas…

-Eso creíste tú…

Kate suspiró y sacudió la cabeza con fastidio.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Invítalo a salir… tienes que salir con él…

-¿Un café cuenta?

-Un café, una cerveza, una cena… en su casa, en la tuya…

-No serás testigo de eso…

-Sí seré testigo de la propuesta…- dijo y alzó las cejas divertido, sabía que Castle se encargaría de que ella cumpliera.

-Bien… ¿por qué no? Lo haré… no tiene que ser tan difícil…

-¿Lo ves? Te gusta la idea.

-No… no me gusta… pero puedo hacerlo…- dijo con fastidio.

-Bien… quiero verlo…

Kate tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de Castle.

-Hey Castle… ¿estabas ocupado? No… no es un caso… ¿puedes venir?... Ok, te espero…- le dijo y miró a Espo con autosuficiencia.

Kate trató de relajarse, siempre había podido manejar a Castle, y el hecho de ir a una cita con él no cambiaría las cosas… él podía tener sus encantos, que no funcionaban con ella, pero ella tenía la fuerte resolución de hacer lo correcto, y lo correcto era mantenerlo a raya…

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Castle apareció sonriendo y Kate se sintió culpable. Estaba entusiasmado por su llamado, el tipo no perdería las esperanzas con ella así nomás y lo que ella tenía que hacer no ayudaría…

-Hey, Beckett…- dijo Espo por lo bajo- él tiene que aceptar…

Kate sonrió. Como si hubiera chance de que no lo hiciera…

-Bueno… aquí me tienes… ¿pasó algo?- dijo Castle sonriente.

-Nada grave…- dijo Kate y aclaró su garganta, Espo y Ryan observándolos, a la expectativa…

-Bien… te escucho…- dijo Castle y miró a sus compañeros sospechando que algo sucedía.

-Me preguntaba si… tú y yo… si te gustaría que saliéramos a tomar… cerveza…

-Es… ¿alguna clase de broma?- preguntó Castle al ver como Ryan codeaba a Espo.

-No… seré sincera, Castle… acabo de perder una apuesta y… tengo que pagarla…

-Ah…- algo de desilusión en su mirada la hizo sentir culpable- ¿y yo que tengo que ver?

-Bueno… Espo siempre apuesta cervezas, esta vez apostó que debía invitarte a salir…

-Entiendo…- dijo y se perdió en los ojos de ella, quería saber hasta que punto ella estaba molesta con el pago…

-¿Entonces?

-Tendría que estar loco para no aceptar una invitación tuya, detective…- dijo sonriendo- pero… debo estarlo… prefiero que no…

-¿No?- Kate estaba estática, no sabía qué hacer, no se imaginaba ni remotamente esa respuesta.

-No te enojes…

-Es que… si no aceptas, no podré pagar la apuesta…

-Lo siento…- dijo Castle y Espo y Ryan se miraron congelados.

-Castle… necesito tu ayuda…

-Verás… la única manera de que yo acepte es… si además de la cerveza, podemos ir a cenar…

-¿Además quieres que te invite a cenar?

-No… yo te estoy invitando a cenar… tú pagas tu apuesta con la cerveza y luego vienes conmigo a cenar a un bonito restaurant…

-Castle…

-¿Tenemos un trato?- dijo y extendió la mano.

-¿Crees que sería tan tonta de dejarme engañar así?

-No creo que tengas mucha opción… pero si quieres rehusarte…

Kate miró a Espo que negó con la cabeza, estaba divertido.

-Está bien…- dijo Kate y le dio la mano.

-Tenemos un trato y una cita…- Castle alzó ambas cejas y Kate sintió un escalofrío, ¿estaba aceptando una invitación de él para cenar? ¿tenía una cita con Castle?- pasaré a buscarte a las 8…

-De acuerdo…- dijo Kate y bajó la vista.

-Bueno… si no me necesitan, creo que iré a prepararme…- dijo Castle y Kate le lanzó una mirada asesina a Espo.

Kate lo siguió de cerca un instante y cuando estuvieron lejos de sus compañeros, intentó hablar.

-Escucha, Castle…- dijo tratando de ser clara y no confundirlo.

-Beckett… ¿estás arrepentida? ¿quieres cancelar todo?

-Lo que digo es que no hace falta todo esto… la idea era pagar una apuesta…- dijo nerviosa.

-Para pagar esa apuesta, mi querida detective, creo haber entendido que me necesitas, ¿verdad?

-Sí, así es…

-Me parece lógico pedirte algo a cambio… y no te preocupes, haré todo lo posible porque estés bien y que pasemos un momento agradable…- le dijo sonriente.

-Pero…

-Es ahora o nunca… ¿vamos o no?- le dijo él cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

Kate lo miró pensativa un momento y asintió.

-Vamos…- dijo en voz baja y lo miró subirse al ascensor sonriente.

-A las 8- gesticuló él antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

Kate bajó la cabeza, estaba problemas, no solo tendría que controlar los avances de Castle esa noche, sino que tendría que soportar las burlas de sus compañeros por haber aceptado la cita con él…

Rick apretó el puño y achicó los ojos.

-Oh sí ¿quién tiene una cita con Beckett? Yo… Richard Castle…- dijo y rió feliz. La vida te da sorpresas, y ese día, Rick lo sentía más que nunca…

* * *

**Bueno, quizás es una tontería, pero me arrancó una sonrisa cuando lo pensé. Seguiré pronto, sin descuidar mis otras historias, por supuesto!** **Gracias por darle una oportunidad! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por todos los comentarios, realmente me sirven de mucho y me mantienen inspirada! Me encanta que hayan recibido bien esta historia, no se si les pasa, pero esta es del tipo de las que leo cuando quiero sentirme bien, luego de un día complicado y hoy es uno de esos días... espero que les guste! **

**Capítulo 2**

Kate se miró al espejo por enésima vez. No quería estar ni muy arreglada, ni muy desarreglada, no tenía idea de adonde irían y tampoco quería llamarlo para preguntarle.

Cuando él tocó el timbre, tosió incómoda e inspiró con dificultad, _"vamos, tú puedes"_ se dijo para darse ánimos antes de abrir.

Rick estaba vestido de sport, con camisa y saco, el perfume casi la asfixiaba y lo más impresionante era su sonrisa y sus ojos azules inquietos…

-¿Estoy bien?- le preguntó ella con nerviosismo cuando él paseó su mirada sin avergonzarse por ella.

-Perfecta…

-No sabía adonde iríamos… así que… opté por este vestido sencillo…

-Estás perfecta…- repitió él y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿Vamos?

-¿Estás ansiosa?

-Castle…- le advirtió.

-Vamos…

Kate abrió los ojos como platos cuando lo vio subirse a la Ferrari roja. No es que no supiera que la tenía, pero era como un sueño hecho realidad… ella amaba los autos…

-Si te portas bien, quizás te deje manejarla…- le dijo él y ella inspiró hondo, intentando que no se le notara el nerviosismo.

-¿Adónde vamos?- dijo luego de subirse.

-A mi casa…

-¿Perdón?

-Bueno… los restaurants que quise reservar estaban ocupados… no creerás que te llevaría a cualquier lado… y terminaríamos comiendo hamburguesas… no desperdiciaría una cena contigo de esa forma…

-Pero…

-No te preocupes, cocino bien… hice mi receta familiar favorita…

-Castle…

-Y además eché a mi madre y Alexis… en realidad las envié a los Hamptons… para que tengamos nuestra cita en paz…

-Esta no es una cita…- insistió Kate.

-¿Quién dice?

-Yo lo digo…

-Pues yo digo que sí…

-Esto es ridículo…

-Ya lo creo…- dijo él y ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Está bien… tendremos nuestra cita… pero si te pasas…

-Me romperás ambas piernas, usarás tu arma y me castigarás con un látigo…

-Créeme… rogarás para que te haga eso…

-Mmm… presiento que tendremos una noche increíble…- dijo él y ella se acomodó en su asiento, molesta…

Kate se mantuvo en silencio, a pesar de que él intentó varias veces convencerla con algún tipo de conversación. Al llegar, ella, que había estado en su casa en contadas oportunidades, aprovechó para recorrerla mientras él terminaba con la comida…

-Creo que no te lo había dicho, pero tienes una casa muy linda…- le dijo ella con sinceridad…

-Muchas gracias… sí… es un lindo lugar…- dijo él y la hizo acercar a la cocina.

-Así que… receta familiar…- dijo ella y alzó las cejas.

-Sí…- dijo y abrió una olla, revolvió una salsa y extrajo un poco, con una cuchara de madera- ven, pruébala…- dijo y cuando ella se acercó- cierra los ojos…

Kate le hizo caso y él colocó la cuchara en su boca suavemente, sin dejar de mirar sus labios.

-Mmm… no logro descifrar lo que tiene…- dijo Kate achicando los ojos.

-¿Te gusta? El secreto está en las especias…

-Entonces no me lo digas… mi familia también tiene su receta…- dijo y sonrió.

-Algún día me gustaría probarla…

-Quizás…- dijo ella algo incómoda.

-No me tengas miedo, Kate…

-No te tengo miedo, Castle… es solo que… yo sé hacia donde irá todo esto y no estoy segura de quererlo…

-Por lo menos no te niegas rotundamente…- dijo y ella se sonrojó.

-Tú sabes a qué me refiero…

-Lo sé… es cierto… pero quiero que te relajes…- dijo y la tomó de los hombros- pasemos un lindo momento… y que lo que suceda sea lo mejor para nosotros…

-No me dejas muy tranquila, pero ya te avisé que tengo un arma, entonces, lo intentaré…

-Esa es mi chica…- dijo y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

Se sentaron a comer y Kate se encontró a gusto con el tono de la conversación, como así también con la distancia a la que estaban.

Mientras esperaban el café, luego del postre, Rick se acercó un poco a ella.

-No creas que me olvido de que quiero probar la receta de tu familia… y que me debes una cerveza…

-¿Yo?

-¿Acaso no era el monto de la apuesta?

-Sí… pero estoy aquí, ¿no era lo que querías?

-Quisiera tantas cosas… y sé que no las tendré…- dijo y suspiró.

-No sé a qué te refieres… pero si estás pensando en repetir todo esto…

-Dime que lo disfrutaste tanto como yo…- dijo él esperanzado.

-Honestamente… pensé que me costaría más… pero como ves, pude relajarme y disfruté de la comida…

-Bien…- dijo él y sonrió.

Tomaron el café mientras seguían charlando y cuando se hizo determinada hora, Kate bostezó para darle a entender que estaba cansada.

-Creo que mejor me voy…- dijo Kate e intentó levantarse.

-Espera…- dijo él y la sostuvo del brazo.

-Castle…

-Iba a ofrecerte de llevarte hasta tu casa… y si quieres, puedo dejarte manejar…

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Por supuesto…- dijo él y sonrió.

Rick observó a Kate mientras se subía al auto y sonrió. Parecía una niña pequeña con juguete nuevo. Se sentó, puso las llaves y cuando arrancó la Ferrari, cerró los ojos, disfrutando del ruido del motor…

-No sabes cuánto hace que quería hacer esto…- dijo y arrancó a toda velocidad.

Rick se relajó en su asiento, sabía que Beckett conducía bien, pero ella realmente le estaba dando una clase magistral y él estaba satisfecho.

No tardaron casi nada en llegar y cuando Kate estacionó de golpe, lo miró de costado, la adrenalina todavía fluyendo en ella.

-Gracias por esto, Castle…- dijo y cuando iba a bajarse, él se bajó primero y le abrió la puerta.

-Gracias a ti, por aceptar la cita…

-Bueno, creo que no tuve mucha opción…- dijo Kate.

-¿Te gustó manejar?

-Ya te lo dije, fue como un sueño…

-Me alegra… y… por eso… me gustaría pedirte algo…

-Castle…- dijo Kate y sintió que la boca se le secaba.

-Cuando quieras pedírmela prestada, solo hazlo… - dijo y sonrió al ver que ella se relajaba- solo te pido una cosa… no me ladres tanto…

-Prometido…- dijo ella y sonrió genuinamente.

-Buenas noches, Beckett…- le dijo con suavidad, una sonrisa imborrable en su cara.

-Buenas noches, Castle…- le contestó ella y sin pensarlo demasiado, se inclinó hacia adelante y besó su mejilla.

Kate lo miró subirse al auto y saludó con la mano. Él le guiñó el ojo y Kate sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía.

Sacudió la cabeza cuando él se fue. ¿Acaso estaba fantaseando con que él le diera un beso? No… eso no era posible… ella no podía caer en sus redes… por más ojos azules, perfume, salsa familiar y Ferrari que tuviera… ella no podía permitirse eso…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado la cita... veamos como sigue! Gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Cuando Kate llegó al otro día, lo vio esperándola en su escritorio y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba ¿acaso deseaba verlo? Sacudió la cabeza, se sentía extraña...

-Buenos días…- dijo él y alzó sus cejas.

-Buenos días…- dijo ella y se dejó caer en su silla.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Sí…- Kate lo miró con expectativa- ¿fue muy pesado con los chicos?

-Me acosaron a preguntas…- dijo él y rió por lo bajo.

-Dios… ¿no tienen nada que hacer?

-Evidentemente no…- dijo él- pero no les demos importancia… ¿qué tal si vamos al cine hoy?

-Castle… lo de ayer… lo de ayer fue solo ayer…

-Pero…

-Yo no quiero que te enojes, realmente la pasé muy bien… pero fue solo ayer…

-Si la pasaste bien, ¿qué te impide intentar pasarla bien otra vez?

-No es un impedimento… solo que… prefiero que no…

-Bueno… no puedo obligarte… aunque me gustaría que fuéramos al cine…

-Mejor no…- insistió ella.

-Bien… entonces… solo falta la cerveza…

-¿La cerveza?

-La de la apuesta…- dijo él y ella alzó las cejas.

-Castle, ¿te das cuenta de que estás manipulándome? Cenamos juntos ayer... no tiene caso, la apuesta ya fue pagada...

-Hago lo que puedo…- dijo él y se alzó de hombros.

-No puedo creerlo…- Kate estaba enojada.

-No tiene nada de malo, es solo una cerveza…- insistió él.

-Castle…

-Y te diré que haremos… no le diré nada a los chicos para que no se pongan pesados con preguntas…- él la interrumpió.

-Castle…

-No me obligues a obligarte…- dijo sonriente y Kate sintió que se quedaba sin aire... ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando?

-Está bien- dijo bufando Kate, en realidad quería salir con él, pero por otro lado sabía que eso le traería problemas…

* * *

El día fue lento y angustiante, por suerte, Rick cumplió con la promesa que le había hecho y no dijo nada. Pero ella lo sorprendió varias veces mirándola y eso la hizo sentir algo incómoda.

Cuando se hizo la hora de volver a casa, Ryan y Espo intentaron invitarlos a una cerveza, pero ellos se negaron, cada uno inventando una excusa medianamente creíble…

Los detectives se alzaron de hombros y decidieron ir por su cuenta a Remy's.

-Bien…- dijo él mientras la ayudaba a ponerse la chaqueta- ¿adónde vamos?

-No lo sé… a Remy´s no podemos ir…

-Es cierto… mira si nos descubren…- dijo él sonriente.

-No es que tengamos nada que ocultar… solo estoy pagando la apuesta…

-Pero nos negamos a ir… les mentimos…- dijo él y alzó las cejas.

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa? Creo que tengo cerveza en el refrigerador…- dijo ella algo nerviosa y Rick sonrió.

-Si no te conociera diría que tienes claras intenciones conmigo, detective…- dijo Rick y Kate puso los ojos en blanco.

-Oh, Castle… eso quisieras… solo estoy haciendo lo correcto… estoy saldando mi cuenta contigo…

-Vamos a tu casa, entonces…- dijo él y caminó a su lado divertido.

* * *

Cuando llegaron, ella le indicó que se sentara mientras buscaba las botellas y buscó además un paquete de snacks porque tenía un poco de hambre.

Rick se corrió para dejarla sentar a su lado y ella le entregó una botella. Brindaron y él le guiñó el ojo.

-Por las apuestas que se pagan correctamente…

-Por las apuestas…- dijo Kate y tomó un buen trago. La bebida estaba fría y sintió como la refrescaba, porque por alguna razón, estar cerca de Castle le daba un poco de calor…

Rick le contó los planes que tenía para una gira que haría el próximo verano y Kate le dio su opinión sobre el último libro. Él se sintió algo incómodo cuando reparó en el detalle con el que ella conocía sus escritos.

-No sabía que lo habías leído en detalle…- tuvo que admitir.

-Bueno, así soy yo, cuando leo algo, tiene que ser con atención… sino, no retengo ningún detalle y paso vergüenza…- dijo y sonrió.

Rick comenzó a reír y eso lo hizo toser un poco.

-¿Quieres un vaso de agua?- le dijo ella y cuando él asintió se levantó a buscarlo. Abrió el grifo y llenó un vaso y cuando iba a cerrarlo, se quedó trabado…- maldición…- dijo y él se acercó, todavía tosiendo un poco.

Kate le entregó el vaso de agua y Rick lo tomó mientras la observaba luchando para cerrarlo.

-¿Sabes algo de plomería?- le dijo ella y él negó con la cabeza.

-Pero tengo fuerza, déjame intentarlo…- ella le hizo espacio para dejarlo pasar y él intentó cerrarlo hasta que lo consiguió- yo no lo usaría más hasta que lo vea un plomero… a no ser que me tengas aquí, contratado para cerrarlo…

Kate lanzó una carcajada juguetona y lo miró.

-¿Y cuanto me cobrarías? No tengo demasiado dinero…

-Mmmm… no lo sé… pero seguro podría pensar en algo que nos resultara placentero a ambos…

-Castle…- le advirtió ella pero como sonreía, él se permitió seguir.

-Si quieres volver a usarlo… estos músculos serán necesarios…- dijo y levantó los brazos para mostrárselos.

-Mmmm… tienes brazos fuertes…- dijo ella y se atrevió a tocarlos.

-Y ahora mismo te estás preguntando cuanto es lo que puedo hacer con ellos…- le dijo él juguetón.

-Así que con eso es con lo que conquistas a las chicas…- dijo ella sonriente.

-En principio es una de las cosas… las otras son…

-Tus ojos…- le interrumpió ella y él la miró interesado.

-No sabía que estuvieras al tanto…

-Tienes lindos ojos, Castle… no está mal reconocerlo…- dijo ella con naturalidad.

-Pues ya descubriste dos de mis secretos de seducción…- dijo él y alzó las cejas.

-Tus músculos y tus ojos… entiendo…- dijo ella.

-Y el otro son los besos…

-Ah… bueno… me imagino…- Kate estaba nerviosa ahora.

-No… no puedes imaginarlo…- la desafió él.

-Tampoco quiero… yo no soy como todas, Castle, pensé que lo habías entendido…

-Por supuesto que no lo eres… - dijo él y sonrió- pero apuesto a que te sorprenderías…

-Yo apuesto a que no…

-Hecho…- dijo él y ella lo miró sin comprender cuando él extendió su mano para cerrar el trato.

-Espera un momento… ¿acabamos de hacer una apuesta?

-Básicamente… sí…

-Pero yo no voy a besarte…

-No… detective… yo voy a besarte…- le dijo él divertido y ella se puso seria.

-No, Castle…

-Aunque antes, me gustaría saber que hay en juego…- la retó él.

Kate lo pensó y sintió que tendría todas las de ganar y que eso la ayudaría a sentirse un poco mejor, con más suerte, aunque no pudiera contarle a nadie sobre esa apuesta.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué apostamos?

-No lo sé… si yo gano, me prestarás la Ferrari el fin de semana…

-Me parece justo… y si yo gano, aceptarás una invitación a cenar, a donde sea que yo quiera llevarte…

-Bien…- dijo ella y le dio la mano para estrecharla y cerrar el pacto.

Rick sonrió, sabiendo que perdería la apuesta, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. Lo que realmente le importaba era que tenía a Beckett delante de él y que ella no le pegaría cuando él la besara…

* * *

**Sé que todo va muy despacio, pero creo que esta es la forma aquí... espero que les guste! Gracias a todos por leer y comentar!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Rick alzó las cejas expectante y ella quiso esconderse debajo de la mesa.

-Necesito que hagas algo…- dijo mirándola con una sonrisa.

-¿Yo?

-Quiero que te relajes y finjas que tú también quieres que te bese…

-Eso será difícil…- dijo ella fingiendo fastidio.

-Porque si te pones a la defensiva, no podré demostrarte nada…

-Ah… entiendo… se trata de algo científico…- dijo burlona.

-Besar es un arte, detective… - dijo y alzó la ceja.

-Bien…- dijo ella y carraspeó sabiendo que el momento había llegado.

-Aquí vamos…- dijo él y cuando iba a inclinarse…

-¿Eres así para todo?- le preguntó inquieta- quiero decir… ¿cada movimiento que haces tiene su explicación y su preámbulo?

-Si quieres puedo probar ser más impetuoso y la que comenzará con los preámbulos serás tú…

-Hazlo de una vez… deja de vanagloriarte…- dijo ella y sacudió la cabeza.

Rick se inclinó y miró sus labios, Kate sintió que su corazón latía la doble de velocidad por la anticipación.

La tomó de la cintura con una mano y con la otra acarició su cara suavemente. Kate se ruborizó y eso lo hizo sonreír.

Apoyó sus labios suavemente en los de ella y la sintió expulsar el aire que estaba reteniendo. Se movió despacio sobre ellos, testeándolos con respeto. Kate estaba sorprendida, se lo había imaginado más impetuoso, más demandante…

Él deslizó sus dedos suavemente desde la mejilla hasta la nuca y cuando llegó allí, profundizó el beso. La exploró firmemente, pero sin presionarla. Kate sentía que todo lo que estaba pasando, pasaba porque ella lo permitía.

Kate apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de él, lista para empujarlo, pero no pudo. Él se dio el lujo de seguir besándola un buen rato más y luego lo terminó dulcemente, succionando apenas en su labio inferior…

Ella abrió los ojos y evitó su mirada. Apenas podía respirar y lo único que quería era que él siguiese…

Él dio unos segundos, y se los dio a sí mismo, una cosa era querer besarla, fantasear con eso, pero otra era haberlo hecho, y que ella no se resistiera.

-¿Entonces?- dijo él y la miró expectante.

-Bueno…- dijo y carraspeó- fue un… beso… como cualquiera…

-Oh… no lo fue…- dijo él y por fin ella lo miró.

-Te juro que sí…- dijo ella.

-¿Cuántos hombres te han besado, Beckett?

-¿Qué te importa? Es no tiene nada que ver… fue un beso, es todo…

-¿Quieres decir que perdí la apuesta?

-Bueno… alguna me tocaría ganar a mí…

-Sin embargo, no sentí tu rechazo…

-Porque no te rechacé… fue un beso… no tenía por qué hacerlo…

-Debí imaginarlo… quieres la Ferrari… te la prestaré… pero reconoce que perdiste la apuesta…

-No lo hice, Castle… basta… puede que con todas las demás funcione, conmigo no…

-¿No?- dijo él dolido y ella lo miró sonriente.

Rick volvió a tomarla de la nuca y la besó, esta vez más impetuosamente y Kate no pudo evitar un suspiro. Ahora sí, ese era el beso que ella había esperado….

Kate juntó fuerzas y lo empujó. Cuando él la miró, ella tenía los labios hinchados por la intensidad de sus caricias…

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, que besas bien?- dijo y trató de sonreír.

-No hace falta…- dijo él y volvió a besarla y ella volvió a empujarlo.

-Ya… basta…- le dijo ella y miró sus labios- ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Rick pensó en decirle que quería seguir besándola, pero no se atrevió.

-Solo que seas sincera…

-Está bien…- dijo ella y trató de calmarse- besas bien, Castle… fueron tres besos distintos… ¿quieres saber si me gustó? Estuvo muy bien… y si crees que por eso, perdí la apuesta, está bien… iremos a cenar… fin de la historia…- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco, con fastidio.

-Yo creo que podríamos llegar a un punto medio… podrías pasar a buscarme con la Ferrari el sábado para ir a cenar.

Kate sonrió. Por algún motivo, no podía permanecer enojada con él.

-Me parece justo…- dijo y alzó las cejas- los dos nos esforzamos por ganar… aunque tú te esforzaste bastante más…

-Y lo seguiría haciendo…- dijo y cuando ella lo miró como advirtiéndolo- solo para probar que tengo razón…

-Olvídalo, basta… era una apuesta por un beso y terminaste dándome más… ¿qué pasa? ¿No te alcanza con un beso para demostrarlo?

-¿Quieres otro?- le desafió él.

-¿Entiendes el significado de la palabra "basta"?- le preguntó ella con sarcasmo.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué me dices basta con la boca y con los ojos me ruegas que siga…

-¿Qué, qué?- le dijo ella fingiendo no comprender.

-No importa…- dijo y deslizó una mano por su mejilla, quería inventar una buena excusa y miró sus labios.

-Castle…- dijo ella mientras sus ojos permanecían en sus labios como si fueran imanes.

-¿El último?

-Castle, contrólate…- dijo ella y cuando él, sin poder controlarse, se inclinaba sobre ella, Kate se movió y sintió que sus pies estaban pisando agua- ¿qué demonios…?

Miró hacia abajo y vio como todo el piso estaba inundado. Rick tardó un poco en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo, la vio desesperada.

-¿Ahora qué?- dijo ella.

-No lo sé… creo que deberías cortar el paso de agua… ¿dónde está la llave de paso?

-¿La qué?- dijo Kate y Rick la miró con lástima.

-La que girar cuando quieres cortar el agua… cuando pasan estas cosas…

-¿Se supone que debo saber donde está?

-Debe estar debajo de la pileta de la cocina…- dijo y se agachó para abrir la alacena de abajo, pero cuando lo hizo, una catarata de agua lo sorprendió, mojando toda su ropa.

Kate abrió la boca y luego rió casi histéricamente por los nervios.

-Parece que se rompió un caño… debemos haber provocado un vacío al cerrarla con fuerza… y el caño no soportó la presión…

-¿Puedes arreglarlo?

-Creo que- dijo y su cara se mojó con el chorro de agua que salía- cortaré el agua si… encuentro… la llave de paso…- el agua dejó de salir y Kate, que se tapaba la cara con las manos, respiró aliviada.

-Gracias…- dijo ella y cuando él se puso de pie, todo mojado, Kate se mordió el labio, se sentía culpable- espera… te traeré una toalla.

Kate intentó caminar con cuidado y cuando se alejaba, se resbaló y se mojó íntegra. Rick se apuró para ayudarla a levantarse y ambos se encontraron riendo con ganas. A pesar de todo el desastre que habían provocado…

* * *

**Para los que querían más agua, aquí tienen. Esto sigue pronto, espero que todavía lo estén disfrutando! Gracias por leer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

-¿Estás segura que no te caerás si te suelto?- le dijo él, estaban empapados y todavía se reían.

-Lo intentaré…- dijo ella- quítate los zapatos y sígueme…- agregó mientras hacía lo propio con sus botas.

Caminaron hacia la habitación en donde el suelo estaba seco y Rick se encontró observándolo todo… con curiosidad.

-Buscaré una toalla…- le dijo y entró en el baño para buscarla.

-Apresúrate… hace frío…- dijo él comenzando a tiritar.

Kate tardó un poco en salir del baño y lo miró sin saber que hacer…

-Aquí tienes…- dijo con una bata puesta.

-Gracias…- dijo él y como pudo, comenzó a secarse.

-¿Por qué no me das la ropa y te abrigas un poco mientras se seca?

-No te preocupes, Kate… puedo irme así…

-¿Con el frío que hace? Olvídalo… te enfermarás…

-¿La secadora es esa que se apoya sobre el piso todo inundado en tu cocina?

Kate se dio cuenta de a lo que él se refería y bufó con rabia.

-Es cierto… lo siento… ¿quieres que vaya a tu casa por una nueva muda de ropa?

-No te preocupes, en serio… puedo irme así…

-No, Castle, de ninguna manera… puedo ofrecerte que te quedes, si colocamos la ropa cerca de la calefacción, se secará para mañana…

-¿Me estás invitando a dormir, detective?

-No le veo otra salida…- dijo ella algo incómoda.

-Nunca pensé que lo harías tan rápido…

-¿Eres gracioso?- dijo ella burlona.

-Bien… me quitaré la ropa…- dijo y se encaminó hacia el baño -¿También me prestarás algo para vestirme?- le dijo divertido y ella se miró la bata que tenía puesta.

-Te daré mi bata, enciérrate en el baño, me cambiaré y te la alcanzaré…

Kate buscó algo que ponerse y se apresuró a llevarle la bata. Rick se quitó la ropa y se quedó en bóxers esperándola.

Ella cerró los ojos al entrar y él sonrió.

-Tengo mi ropa interior, Beckett… relájate…- dijo y sonrió cuando ella arrugó el entrecejo y simuló no mirar.

-Espero que te quede cómoda… mis pijamas con flores degradarían tu imagen…- dijo y sonrió.

-Además no me quedarían tan bien como a ti…-le dijo él, mirándola, estaba vistiendo uno de ese tipo.

Kate se fue y Rick se puso la bata. Cerró los ojos cuando el perfume de ella, impregnado en la prenda, lo absorbió completamente. Recordó los besos que le había dado y fantaseó con poder abrazarla para dormir, si tan solo…

Ella se dirigió al living e intentó poner un poco de orden. Cuando él se encontró con ella un rato después, la vio con el pantalón arremangado y pasando el secador, para quitar el máximo de agua posible…

-¿Tienes hambre?- le preguntó ella, atareada en lo suyo.

-Un poco…- reconoció él.

-Pediré comida…- dijo ella y él se acercó.

-Déjame seguir con eso, así terminaremos más rápido…- Kate lo miró y no pudo evitar recorrerlo con sus ojos. Siempre había reconocido que para estar en casa prefería la ropa grande y ahora agradecía que su bata también lo fuera.

-Gracias…- dijo algo incómoda y él sonrió.

Kate pidió la comida y él se preocupó por secar lo mejor que pudo el suelo. Comieron mientras miraban televisión y Kate puso la ropa de Rick cerca de la calefacción.

-¿Quieres un café?- le preguntó cuando terminaban de comer.

-No tienes agua…

-Pero sí tengo agua mineral…

-Bien… entonces sí… todavía no me recupero del frío…- dijo y ella lo vio tiritar.

-Lo siento, Castle… te ofrecería una ducha caliente, pero…

-Lo sé… no tienes agua… y no te preocupes, fue divertido… y dormiré contigo hoy… así que, estoy bien…

-Espera…- dijo ella algo nerviosa- no dormirás conmigo… solo… dormirás en mi casa…- le aclaró.

-Eso quise decir… aunque no me negaría si me lo ofrecieras… realmente tengo frío y si quisieras reconfortarme…

-Castle…

-Tenía que intentarlo…- dijo él y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Te haré el café…- dijo y se levantó.

Rick la siguió con la mirada y se perdió en sus pensamientos. Incluso cuando Kate le hizo un comentario, él no le contestó, y ella no insistió, notó que él estaba distraído.

Tomaron el café y ella lo notó algo ausente. Y cuando terminaron, le trajo una almohada y unas mantas.

-Estarás bien aquí…- le dijo ella y él le guiñó el ojo.

-Sí, gracias…

-No… yo soy la agradecida…- le dijo ella.

-No te preocupes…- dijo él.

-De verdad estoy agradecida… y apenada por todo esto…

-¿Tanto como para darme un beso de buenas noches?

-Castle…

-Uno solo… pequeñito…

-¿No te parece que fue suficiente?

-Si hay algo que tienen los besos, detective… es que cuando te gustan, lo único que te importa es repetirlos…

-¿Estás confesando que te gustaron, Castle?- le dijo ella y de inmediato se arrepintió.

-¿Está mal reconocer que sí?

-No…- dijo ella y esquivó su mirada- pero creo que fue un error que sucediera…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ahora estamos incómodos…

-Yo… no lo creo… pero si sabías que te sentirías así, ¿por qué aceptaste?

-Pensé que sería una buena forma de ganarme la posibilidad de usar tu Ferrari… y quería al menos ganar una apuesta…- dijo y se sintió una tonta.

-Bueno… yo lo disfruté…

-Nosotros empatamos la apuesta, eso quiere decir que yo también…- dijo ella y se sonrojó.

Él se puso de pie y cuando ella iba a despedirse, la tomó de la cara y besó sus labios con suavidad.

-Castle…- dijo ella y suspiró.

-Voy a volver a hacerlo…- le dijo y ella abrió los ojos sin poder creerlo.

Kate quiso moverse pero no pudo. Rick la tomó de la nuca y la volvió a besar, intensamente. Y luego la apretó contra su cuerpo y ella le permitió el acceso a su boca, suspiró y terminó deslizando sus brazos para atraerlo a ella.

El beso se interrumpió y ambos quedaron jadeando, sin oxígeno.

-Quiero seguir haciéndolo…- admitió él y ella sonrió.

-Buenas noches, Castle…- dijo y se sonrojó.

-No voy a perder las esperanzas…- dijo él y ella lanzó una carcajada.

-Buenas noches…

Kate cerró la puerta de su habitación y se apoyó en ella, sus ojos cerrados, aún saboreando el beso…

Suspiró y se obligó a serenarse, sería una noche larga…

* * *

**Parece que Rick está como loco... ¿se aguantarán toda la noche durmiendo a pocos metros uno del otro? Gracias por leer! Sigo pronto!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Kate dio vueltas en su cama durante un buen rato… por momentos le parecía que se quedaría dormida, pero luego, algún pensamiento le impedía seguir relajándose y abría los ojos con fastidio…

Porque… Dios, los besos de Castle… no podía dejar de pensar en ellos… aún sentía la suavidad y firmeza con que él la había tratado y hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía así…

Se sentó en la cama… "piensa" se reclamó a sí misma, porque ya se sentía presa en su propia habitación y necesitaba una excusa para salir…

Ninguna excusa era suficiente y Kate abrió la puerta de su habitación y dio un salto cuando se encontró frente a frente con él…

-¿Qué… qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó agitada, por el susto y los nervios.

-Yo…- dijo él y ella alzó la ceja- maldición… había pensado una excusa…- agregó y chasqueó los dedos incómodo.

Kate se cruzó de brazos y sintió su corazón latiendo apresurado.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué hacías?

-Tampoco se me ocurre una excusa…- dijo y sonrió, algo sonrojada por la vergüenza.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa?- le preguntó él.

-¿Qué?

-Que queremos estar juntos…

-Castle…- fue más una protesta que una advertencia.

-No podía dormir… no podía dejar de pensar en ti… en los besos que compartimos… en el hecho de que no hiciste lo que yo pensé que harías cuando te besara… pegarme… apartarme, rechazarme…

-Castle… yo…

-Por favor, Kate… te pasa algo parecido a lo que me sucede a mí… yo quiero volver a besarte…- dijo y la tomó de la cara con suavidad, sus ojos perdidos en los labios entreabiertos de ella…

-No… no… esto no está bien…

-Tú sabes que si…- dijo él y acercó sus labios a los de ella y la dejó dar el primer paso.

Kate rozó sus labios suavemente y cuando él pensó que se separaría, arrepentida, lo tomó de los hombros y lo besó intensamente.

Él le respondió con la misma intensidad y ella suspiró cuando sintió su espalda chocando contra la puerta de su habitación…

Rick sintió que su excitación crecía y que ella no hacía nada para detenerlo… y de repente, eso le dio miedo… temió que ella se arrepintiera luego, que le dijera que lo había aceptado por sentirse sola, por necesitar contacto físico y no quiso que eso arruinara todo…

Se tomó unos segundos más en los que dudó mil veces en levantarla en sus brazos y llevarla a la cama para hacerle el amor y luego se separó, su cuerpo aún apoyado en el de ella, su frente sobre su frente, su respiración entrecortada, mientras miraba sus labios entreabiertos, que seguían invitándolo…

-Kate…- jadeó con dificultad.

Ella buscó sus labios, casi sin poder reprimirse, estaba desesperada…

-Escucha…- insistió él- me vuelves loco… mi deseo es muy intenso… pero no quiero que mañana me digas que esto fue un error…

-Castle…- intentó decirle ella, pero se dio cuenta de que él tenía razón.

-Yo… yo quiero estar contigo… me muero de ganas de que estemos juntos… pero no quiero excusas, porque cuando crucemos la línea, yo no voy a conformarme con ser tu amigo con derechos… yo quiero algo más que eso…

-Castle… yo no estoy en condiciones de pensar en una pareja ahora…

-Te entiendo… por eso me detuve… no quiero errores, no contigo… eres demasiado importante…

-Rick…

-De verdad, Kate…- dijo él y entrecerró los ojos intentando controlarse cuando ella se mordió el labio provocativa- por favor… todavía no entiendo de dónde saco mis fuerzas… me vuelves loco… tus ojos, tu boca… ese perfume, tus besos, Kate…

-Castle…- jadeó ella, a pesar de lo que él decía, el efecto de su cuerpo sobre el de ella era imposible de manejar…

-Yo… te respeto, Kate…

-Rick… es una tontería seguir negando esto… fuimos demasiado lejos… tenemos que hacernos cargo de eso…

-Me estoy haciendo cargo… te deseo tanto que me duele… pero no voy a arriesgarme por esto…

-Bien… Castle, yo no voy a rogarte…- dijo ella y lo empujó un poco.

-No es la idea…- dijo él- solo te pido que me prometas algo…

-No se si pueda…

-No quiero mentiras… necesito una oportunidad… si alguna vez tú y yo terminamos en la cama, quiero una relación…

-Yo… no puedo prometerte eso… Rick…

-¿Seguirás insistiendo?

-¿Te seguirás negando?

-Así es…

-Bueno… porque había pensado en invitarte a mi cama…

-¿Qué?

-A dormir…

-Kate…

-¿No confías en mí? No voy a forzarte…

-Lo sé… pero tú sabes que mi fuerza de voluntad está débil…- dijo y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Te doy mi palabra de que solo compartiremos la cama…

-¿Para qué?

-Porque te necesito cerca… aunque sea una tortura…

-Y dime, detective… ¿acaso invitas a dormir a todos los hombres que no quieren acostarse contigo?

Kate lo miró y sonrió con amargura.

-Parece mentira… pero nunca me había pasado…- él se dio cuenta de su error.

-Lo siento… tú sabes que yo quiero…

-Entonces ven a dormir conmigo… te prometo que no te tocaré…

-Solo si aceptas que intente conquistarte…

-No entiendes nada, ¿verdad?

-Parece que no…

-No importa… ¿quieres intentarlo? Adelante…- dijo con cansancio.

-Bien… cenaremos el sábado… como habíamos dicho… pero será una cita… una cita formal…

-Castle…

-Creo que dormiré en el sillón…- la presionó él.

-Eres un manipulador… está bien… trato hecho…- dijo y le extendió su mano.

Rick se la tomó y ella lo condujo a su habitación. Él se acostó a su lado algo incómodo y ella se colocó de costado, mirándolo. No se tocaban, pero estaban cerca.

-Buenas noches- le dijo y sonrió.

-Buenas noches…- repitió él con los ojos cerrados…

Él tardó un poco en dormirse, pero supo que ella estaba dormida y giró la cabeza para contemplarla. Todavía no podía creer que la hubiese rechazado…

Inspiró hondo y pensó que tal vez el sábado, intentando sincerarse con ella, la convenciera de que le diese una oportunidad a eso que ambos estaban sintiendo y que Rick estaba seguro, era muy fuerte…

* * *

Cuando Kate se despertó al día siguiente, esperó encontrarlo y en su lugar solo encontró una carta.

Se sintió una tonta, sonriendo antes de leerla, a pesar de la desilusión…

"_Kate: no tuve el valor de esperar a despertarnos juntos, hubiese sido demasiado perfecto y prefiero guardarlo para cuando realmente podamos apreciarlo y disfrutarlo. Tengo confianza en nuestra cita del próximo sábado y te pido disculpas si te sentiste ofendida por mi rechazo, aunque no lo creas, se trata de respeto y también amor. Gracias por la bata, mi ropa ya estaba seca, nos vemos más tarde. Rick._

Kate estiró su mano y tomó la bata que estaba a un costado, sobre la cama. Hundió su nariz en ella y cerró los ojos. Mezclado con su perfume, estaba el de él y Kate sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía al recordar sobre todo ese último beso, contra la puerta de su habitación…

-¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo?- dijo en voz alta para nadie y se dejó caer sobre la almohada, su nariz aún en la bata… fantaseando, imaginando…

* * *

**Sé que fue una tortura, pero ya se solucionará... espero que todavía les guste! Gracias por leer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Cuando Kate levantó la vista y lo vio, sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba a él. Rick parecía distraído, generalmente la miraba mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio, pero esta vez no lo hacía, lo cual intensificaba la sensación de ella…

Carraspeó para llamarse a sí misma la atención y procuró concentrarse en lo que leía.

-Buenos días…- escuchó en tono cordial y levantó la vista.

-Hey…- dijo en voz baja y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Kate…- dijo él casi en un susurro y ella alzó las cejas.

-Aquí es… Beckett…- dijo ella en tono más bajo.

-Lo siento…- dijo Rick y ella se levantó de su escritorio. Le dio una carpeta a Espo y siguió de largo hacia la sala de descanso.

Rick la siguió en silencio y ella suspiró cuando lo vio entrar. Apenas podía controlar todo lo que sentía y no era solo deseo… pero el deseo era intenso también…

-De verdad siento no haberme quedado…

-Me lo explicaste y estoy de acuerdo…- dijo ella mientras asentía, tratando de no sonreír demasiado- espero que también comprendas por qué no te dejo llamarme por mi nombre…

-Sí, por supuesto…- dijo él- me encantó dormir contigo…- dijo en voz más baja.

-A mí también…- dijo ella y se sonrojó.

-Entonces… ¿la cita sigue en pie?

-¿Me prestarás tu Ferrari?

-Te pasaré a buscar con ella y te dejaré manejar…

-El trato era otro…

-Es cierto… eres persistente, detective…- dijo él sonriendo y ella le devolvió la sonrisa- y hermosa también…

-Gracias… y sí… soy persistente…

-Te juro que si no estuviésemos aquí…- dijo él y se interrumpió, no hacía falta aclarar nada.

-Yo también…- dijo ella y él la miró con intensidad.

El día estuvo cargado de ansiedad, pero por suerte, todos estaban enfocados en algo más y no lo advirtieron…

* * *

Cuando el día terminó, Kate y Rick se tomaron un taxi hasta la casa de él y Rick le entregó las llaves de la Ferrari. Kate no pudo evitar sonreír cuando él comenzó a darle recomendaciones…

-Te la cuidaré, Rick… no te preocupes…

-Más te vale…- le dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Hasta mañana…- le dijo antes de subirse al auto y se inclinó para besar sus labios suavemente.

Rick pensó en sostenerla para que el beso se extendiera más tiempo, pero ella fue más rápida y cuando Rick quiso acordar, ella ponía el auto en marcha y se iba rápidamente.

Intercambiaron mensajes de texto para arreglar los horarios al día siguiente y Kate fue a acostarse con una sonrisa. Le traía ilusión pensar que tendría una cita con él, porque después de todo, si no estaba totalmente convencida, no tenía que forzar nada…

* * *

Se pasó la mayor parte del sábado descansando, en pijama, mirando la televisión y en cierto momento comenzó a prepararse…

Se puso un vestido corto azul, no muy ajustado, zapatos altísimos y un abrigo porque temía tener frío en el auto.

Kate entrecerró los ojos mientras manejaba. No iba demasiado rápido, pero lo suficiente como para sentirse poderosa e importante. Conectó el manos libres y lo llamó.

-Hey…- le dijo- estoy cerca…

-Bien… bajaré a esperarte…- le dijo él.

Pero Kate llegó antes que él saliera y se bajó y apoyó sobre el auto a esperarlo.

Cuando Rick abrió la puerta y la vio, se quedó mudo.

-Kate…- dijo solamente y ella sonrió.

-Hey…- dijo ella y se quedó allí, esperándolo.

Rick se acercó despacio y sin poder dejar de mirarla.

-Lo siento- le dijo y ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Me alegra que te guste…- dijo ella.

-Te extrañé…- dijo y se acercó más, casi apoyándose contra ella.

-¿Sí?- dijo ella y se mordió el labio provocándolo.

-Mucho…- insistió él y colocó una mano en su mentón para sostener su cara y besar sus labios con suavidad.

Kate sintió que temblaba levemente y lo dejó libre, para que él hiciera lo que deseaba. Rick cerró los ojos luego del beso y suspiró.

-Y encima hueles increíble…- dijo en voz baja y ella sonrió.

-¿Dónde vamos?- le dijo ella casi sobre sus labios.

-Drago…

-¿Drago?

-Pensé que te gustaba…

-Es imposible conseguir mesa allí…

-Lo sé… pero haría lo que fuera por ti… incluyendo conseguir una mesa…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

Rick subió al auto y ella se acomodó para manejar. No pudo evitar mirar sus piernas, manejando los pedales no solo con destreza, sino con elegancia. Ella lo miró de costado y pensó en hacer un comentario ácido, pero la mirada era tan intensa que terminó contagiándose de deseo y se mordió el labio para no rogarle que la acariciara…

Cuando llegaron a Drago, pasaron por entre la gente que esperaba y el dueño lo reconoció enseguida y lo hizo ubicar en una mesa del sector VIP.

-Me sorprendió tu llamado, hacía siglos que no te veía, Rick…- le dijo y él lo miró sonriente.

-La realidad es que no me gusta molestarte por cosas que no son importantes… pero esta ocasión sí lo era…- dijo y miró a Kate.

-Entiendo… encantado, señorita…

-Kate…- dijo ella y le extendió la mano.

-Que tengan una linda noche… y cuando quieran volver, solo tienen que llamarme…- dijo el hombre y los dejó.

-Dime… ¿crees que podrías acostumbrarte a esta vida?

-¿Te refieres a venir aquí seguido?

-Bueno… todo esto…

-No creo que me haga falta… pero valoro que lo hayas hecho para impresionarme… lo conseguiste…- dijo y sonrió.

-Bien… me alegra… se que no eres la típica mujer que prefiere las frivolidades y es por eso que aunque este es un lindo lugar, dudaba de que te gustara realmente…

-Me gusta… gracias…- dijo ella y se sorprendió cuando él tomó su mano con suavidad y besó sus dedos, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos -Castle…

-¿Castle? Pensé que habíamos superado esa etapa…

-Lo siento…

-¿Estás incómoda? ¿Te pondrás a la defensiva cada vez que quiera avanzar?

-No… no lo haré…

-¿Quieres apostar?

-No… basta de apuestas…

-Lo dices como si estuvieses arrepentida…

-No… es solo que al final las cosas no fueron como yo me imaginaba…

-Kate… relájate… yo te dije que intentaría convencerte, pero no voy a obligarte a nada… no te preocupes… en cuanto te sientas incómoda, me lo dices y ya…

-Bien…- dijo ella y el mozo se acercó a tomar su orden.

Comieron y Rick decidió que la dejaría en paz. Las miradas siguieron, pero él no volvió a tocarla para no retroceder en el terreno que había ganado.

La comida se pasó demasiado rápido para Kate y cuando quisieron acordar, estaban disfrutando el postre. Un helado especial cubierto de frutos del bosque y salsa caliente.

-¿Me permites que te de un bocado?- le preguntó él.

-Estamos comiendo lo mismo…

-Quiero hacerlo…

-Adelante…- dijo ella y abrió la boca cuando él le acercó la cuchara. El contacto visual no se interrumpió, y Rick sonrió cuando ella lo miró, algo avergonzada, como si fuesen adolescentes.

Cuando llegó el momento de irse, Rick le entregó las llaves a ella, pero Kate le pidió que manejase.

-¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en especial?- le preguntó él caballeroso.

Kate se cruzó de piernas en su asiento y Rick sintió que su piel se erizaba.

-Quiero ir a mi casa…- dijo ella y lo miró.

-¿A tu casa?- preguntó él y ella alzó las cejas.

-¿Tenías otros planes?

-Kate…

-Vamos a mi casa, Castle, ahora…- le dijo con firmeza y Rick sintió que la boca se le secaba.

* * *

**Parece que alguien está decidida... veremos como sigue! Gracias!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Quisiera aclarar, para quienes se sientan incómodos con el uso en femenino del artículo para referirme al auto de Castle, que investigué y puede usarse de ambas formas y yo escogí la que me parecía más conocida, quizás sea una cuestión de diferencias culturales, entiendo el razonamiento de que un auto es masculino, pero les puedo asegurar que la forma femenina, refiriéndose a la marca está también aceptada... Ahora a lo nuestro, el capítulo...**

**Capítulo 8**

Rick pestañeó y Kate lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó al ver que él no arrancaba el auto.

-Tú sabes lo que pasa, Kate…

-¿Tienes miedo?- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Este no era el trato… me estoy muriendo por ti… pero si no te has decidido a darme una oportunidad, entonces te llevaré a tu casa y me iré…

-Quiero ir a mi casa y que me convenzas… estoy dispuesta a escuchar tus motivos para que estemos juntos… pero no me parece justo que lo hagamos en otro lado… ¿quieres ir a tu casa? Pues vamos… no quiero definir mi vida en medio de la calle, ¿está claro?

-Ahora sí…- dijo él y sonrió- aunque no sé como haré para soportar tenerte cerca para hablar…

-Nos sentaremos en lados opuestos del sofá…- dijo y lanzó una carcajada y Rick se quedó mirándola embobado- ¿y bien? ¿tu casa o la mía?

-Definitivamente tu casa…- dijo él y sonrió- lo único que me falta es dar explicaciones en la mía…

-Bien…

-¿Quieres conducir?

-No… te estoy entregando el mando aquí… además… me gusta verte tras el volante…- dijo y alzó la ceja con interés.

-Esto es inédito… ¿me estás dando el control, detective?

-Así es…- asintió ella y él arrancó. El motor rugió y Rick se sintió poderoso como la primera vez que se había sentado allí mismo… tras el volante…

Por supuesto, no tardaron casi nada en llegar. Y cuando lo hicieron, él se mantuvo a prudente distancia.

* * *

Rick la esperó sentado en el sillón mientras ella preparaba café para ambos y aún a lo lejos, ella pudo percibir su nerviosismo. Ella también estaba nerviosa, pero tenía una presión menor que la de él…

Se sentó a su lado y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando él dirigió su mirada a las piernas mientras ella las cruzaba.

-Kate…

-Dime…- dijo ella luego de darle un sorbo a su café.

-Cuando te conocí…- dijo algo inquieto y tomó un sorbo de café él también, Kate se perdió en sus ojos, presentía que él diría algo importante realmente- al principio, yo… me sentí atraído por ti… y la verdad es que comencé a fantasear contigo… pero luego te conocí mejor y…

-Te arrepentiste…- dijo ella y sonrió, quería ayudarlo a distenderse.

-No… al contrario… la fantasía cambió… porque comencé a tener sentimientos por ti…

-Rick…

-No, no… espera…- dijo y se acercó un poco- te dije que quería sincerarme contigo… yo… hace mucho tiempo que fantaseo con estar contigo, pero compartiendo más que la cama, Kate… lo cual sería maravilloso, eso lo descuento… porque eres hermosa y te deseo más allá de mis límites, lo cual explica que pueda contenerme aún…- dijo y sonrió con algo de timidez.

-Rick…- dijo ella y se miró las manos, algo insegura de lo que estaba pensando en decir- a mí me gusta mucho todo esto que me dices… me llega muy profundo… porque siempre pensé que eras… no lo sé… más superficial, que no te tomabas las cosas en serio…

-Lo era, Kate… hasta que te conocí… ahí me di cuenta de que no quiero hacerme el distraído por más tiempo con el amor…

Kate sonrió con emoción. Rick se perdió en sus ojos.

-Me moriría si no te veo todos los días, con cualquier excusa… si sonríes y por algún motivo me lo pierdo… y me produce mucha ilusión que compartamos cosas juntos… que me dejes entrar en tu vida… no como compañero ni como amigo, sino como esa persona importante que luchará para hacerte feliz… como sea…- dijo él y ella se acercó a él y tomó sus manos.

-Rick…- dijo ella y esperó a que él la mirara a los ojos para seguir- te juro que siento que no estoy preparada… pero eso no significa que no tenga sentimientos por ti…

-Kate…

-Quiero intentarlo… hace mucho tiempo que me siento cerca de ti… que me di cuenta de lo que nos pasa… pero me hice la tonta porque era más fácil negarlo…

-¿De verdad?- le dijo él y se arrodilló frente a ella.

Kate asintió y Rick sonrió.

-Bien… bien…- dijo y ella se puso de pie y lo hizo levantar- porque…

-Bésame…- le dijo ella y él alzó las cejas.

-Tranquila… confía en mí…- le dijo él acariciando su cara- te amo, Kate…

Kate abrió la boca y Rick apoyó un dedo sobre sus labios. Y luego reemplazó su dedo por sus propios labios…

La besó dulcemente durante un rato y mientras tanto, ella tomó su mano y la colocó a la altura de su corazón. Rick sintió bajo su palma, el latido casi desesperado de ella y la apretó contra su cuerpo mientras ahondaba el beso…

-¿Quieres… quieres ir a mi habitación?- le preguntó cuando sintió el cierre de su vestido deslizarse hacia abajo y los dedos de él intensos sobre la piel de su espalda.

-Después…- dijo él entre besos y deslizó el vestido hacia abajo.

Rick perdió sus labios en el cuello de Kate mientras ella luchaba con su ropa y lo acariciaba intensamente.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron piel contra piel, Rick se separó para mirarla…

-Hermosa… eres hermosa, Kate…- le dijo y continuó besando cada centímetro de su piel.

-Mmm… Rick… por favor… no te detengas…- le dijo un momento después, cuando él se inclinaba sobre ella, recostada sobre el sillón y la estimulaba hábilmente.

Kate cerró los ojos sintiendo que las caricias de Rick la llevaban al borde del abismo. Se preguntó si podría detenerlo, necesitaba sentirlo como parte suya, al menos la primera vez…

-Rick… espera…

-No, no, Kate…- le dijo él con determinación.

-Te necesito… por favor…

Rick la miró con las pupilas dilatadas y el cabello todo despeinado y Kate pensó que perdía el sentido…

Ella le señaló el sillón y él se acostó. Kate sonrió y se colocó sobre él. Rick inspiró hondo cuando la sintió descender y tomarlo por completo.

La vio cerrar los ojos con placidez y luego morderse el labio. Tomó sus caderas y dirigió sus movimientos en forma lenta y profunda. La escuchó jadear, suspirar, gemir y cuando sus paredes internas comenzaban a estrecharse y ella estaba al borde del clímax, él se incorporó y besó su pecho mientras sentía que ella temblaba en sus brazos…

Rick no tardó nada en seguirla y la sostuvo en sus brazos un buen rato, hasta que ella se desconectó de él y se acomodó a su lado, abrazándolo…

Suspiró feliz y cerró los ojos.

-Tenía miedo…- la escuchó decir.

-Pero… ya no, ¿verdad?- le dijo él.

-Ya no…- dijo ella y cerró los ojos.

-No vas a arrepentirte, ¿verdad?

-No lo haré… prometido…- dijo ella y levantó la mano y él la tomó entre las suyas y la besó con ternura.

* * *

**Bueno, finalmente... espero que les haya gustado. Esta historia seguirá un poco más, veremos como! GRACIAS por leer!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Cuando Kate abrió los ojos se encontró con un par de ojos azules que la miraban inquietos. No pudo evitar sonreír. Se sentía increíble. Estaba abrazada a él, apretadamente, sus narices casi pegadas y él sonreía adormilado, mirándola intensamente…

Kate se mordió el labio y deslizó su dedo índice por la cara de él, delineando sus rasgos. Cuando llegó a sus labios, él lo tomó suavemente en su boca, succionándolo y haciéndola sonreír.

Sintió la mano de él dibujando formas caprichosamente sobre su cintura y deslizándose hacia su abdomen. Kate cerró los ojos y sintió en su pierna, que él comenzaba a reaccionar a ella.

La mano de Rick ascendió y llegó hasta su pecho. Kate entreabrió sus labios y suspiró, totalmente absorbida en las caricias de él.

Se detuvo en seco y se colocó sobre ella, mirándola a los ojos. La besó con suavidad.

-Prométeme que esta será la primera vez de muchas otras en las que nos despertaremos juntos…- le dijo con su corazón en la mano y ella asintió.

-Te lo prometo…- dijo ella y levantó su cabeza para besarlo con mayor intensidad.

Rick cerró los ojos cuando se sintió parte suya y luego se perdió en su mirada.

-Me siento un tonto, porque pensé que nada podría compararse a nuestra primera vez… y sin embargo, cada vez me siento mejor…

-La segunda vez… fue mucho mejor…- dijo ella y cuando él se movió, se mordió el labio y suspiró.

-Mucho…- dijo él y alzó las cejas.

Kate no quiso seguir hablando, la actividad que había tenido hacía unas pocas horas la había sensibilizado lo suficiente como para sentirse casi al borde del abismo.

No hablaron por un rato, sin embargo, los sonidos que ella hacía reemplazaban las palabras y Rick se sentía cada vez más estimulado por ellos.

Kate decidió tener el control en un momento y lo hizo rodar para quedar sobre él. Rick quiso tomarla de la cadera, pero ella tomó sus manos y las colocó sobre su pecho, indicándole donde quería las caricias.

Al sentir el contacto sobre su piel, Kate cerró los ojos y él se quedó mirándola extasiado mientras ella se movía lenta y profundamente sobre él.

Cuando se sintió cerca del clímax, Rick se desesperó y se incorporó un poco, tomándola de la cara para besarla intensamente.

La oleada de máximo placer los alcanzó a ambos al mismo tiempo y sus respiraciones agitadas se mezclaron mientras sonreían.

-Creo que nunca tendré suficiente de ti…- le dijo él cuando pudo hablar.

-Suena prometedor…- dijo ella y besó brevemente sus labios.

Kate se desconectó de él y se acostó a su lado. Rick se puso de costado y la miró.

-Es una suerte que hoy sea domingo…- dijo él y la miró con intención.

-Sí, por supuesto…- dijo ella.

-¿Hay algo que quieras hacer, aparte de pasarnos todo el día aquí?- dijo él y alzó las cejas seductor.

-No, realmente quiero quedarme aquí…- dijo y sonrió cuando él la miró con intención- ¿qué?

-Nada… solo intento acostumbrarme a que admitas que quieres estar conmigo…

-Es que… quiero estar contigo… pero ahora tengo hambre… ¿preparamos el desayuno?- le dijo y se levantó de un salto.

Rick la siguió con la mirada, todavía shockeado de que ella estuviera con él y por supuesto, admirándola en todo su esplendor.

Kate se puso una bata de seda y giró para mirarlo, todavía acostado, su mirada fija en ella.

-¿Vienes, Castle?- le preguntó y él sonrió.

-¿A cocinar contigo? Me pregunto en qué momento me despertaré de este sueño…

-Espero que no sea una pesadilla…- dijo ella y le guiñó el ojo.

Cuando Kate giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación, Rick sacudió la cabeza y se levantó, ¿era posible que ya la estuviera deseando otra vez?

Caminó despacio hasta donde ella estaba, ya atareada con la fruta que había sacado del refrigerador.

Sintió frío, la diferencia de temperatura entre la habitación y el living era importante. Ella sonrió cuando levantó la vista y lo miró, mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Acaso no tienes frío?- le preguntó mirándolo sin avergonzarse.

-No… bueno… un poco… pero tú podrías ayudarme a entrar en calor…

-Necesito reponer fuerzas primero… eres insasciable, Castle…- dijo y sonrió.

Rick se acercó y la abrazó por detrás. Kate jadeó al sentir sus labios en su cuello, acariciándola y sus manos en su pecho, por sobre la tela de la bata.

-Castle…- fue un jadeo.

-¿Mmm?- contestó él atareado en besar su cuello y absorber todo el perfume que adoraba de ella.

-Dame un respiro… desayunemos algo… tenemos todo el día para nosotros…- dijo en voz baja, para convencerse ella misma.

-Bien… ¿me prestas tu ducha? Ya tienes agua, ¿verdad?

-Sí, por supuesto…- dijo ella y sonrió.

* * *

Kate se quedó un momento terminando de preparar algo de comer y puso a hacer café. Se preguntó si estaría mal acercarse al baño y compartir la ducha con él. Por supuesto que no estaba mal, pero ella le había pedido algo de tiempo para reponerse y ahora estaba fantaseando con él bajo la ducha, el agua cayendo sobre sus hombros, sus brazos fuertes…

Se apresuró en llegar al baño y se quitó la bata en el camino.

Se quedó mirándolo allí, tal como se lo había imaginado. Se sintió culpable por no haberse atrevido antes a estar con él. Rick no solo era un buen tipo, también se moría por ella, quería una relación con vistas al futuro y la hacía sentir increíble…

Kate decidió que no seguiría fantaseando más. Sintió una oleada de calor cuando él se puso de frente. Hacía siglos que no tenía esa sensación de excitación constante con alguien…

Rick sonrió cuando sintió sus manos a la altura de sus bíceps y su boca cálida en la de él.

-¿Qué pasó, detective? ¿Acaso me extrañabas?

-Mucho…- dijo ella entre besos y lo empujó contra la pared.

-Pensé que querías un respiro… ¿no íbamos a…? Oh, Kate… - dijo cuando ella lo hizo callar, acariciándolo intensamente con sus labios.

Rick cerró los ojos y se entregó a ella, más allá del momento increíblemente intenso que estaban pasando, él supo que ella se estaba acomodando a esa nueva relación que tenían, y eso incluía comenzar a sentirse libre para expresar lo que deseaba… nada podría salir mal, entonces…

* * *

**Supongo que habrá otro capítulo para poder redondear la idea. ¿Qué les parece? ¿Les sigue gustando?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Entre besos y caricias intensas, Kate y Rick se despertaron la mañana del lunes, muy temprano. Él le había dicho que volvería a su casa y se encontrarían en el trabajo pero luego se arrepintió, se sentía increíble dormir y despertarse con ella. Y ella tampoco se quejaba.

No era que habían compartido mucho desde el punto de vista cotidiano, ese fin de semana, pero había sido muy intenso y cada minuto que pasaba, Kate estaba más segura de que estaba haciendo lo correcto…

-Cómo estoy?- le preguntó ella mirándose al espejo y a él que estaba desnudo, detrás de ella.

-Sacando la realidad de que tienes demasiada ropa, te ves increíble… muy profesional… pero si no quieres que se te note, deberías dejar de sonreír…- le dijo y le guiñó el ojo cuando ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Créeme, si no fueras tan lindo, la pasarías muy mal…- dijo ella y le tiró un beso.

-Tú eres linda… la más hermosa…- dijo él y se rascó la barba de dos días que ella le había dicho que amaba.

-Ya basta, Castle… ¿por qué no te vistes? Me siento una tonta aquí, queriendo ir a cumplir con mi trabajo y tú desnudo, tratando de convencerme para que me quede… y lo estás logrando…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

-Yo no hago nada… la que está desesperada por este cuerpo eres tú…

-Esas cosas son las que me recuerdan por qué tuve tantas dudas contigo…- dijo y se acomodó la camisa de vestir blanca que llevaba y dejó de mirarlo.

Rick se levantó de mala gana y comenzó a vestirse, Kate sonrió sin que él lo advirtiera y lo espió por el espejo. Realmente estaba desesperada. Le parecía que ya, a esa edad no podría sentir las cosas que estaba sintiendo, no porque fuera vieja, sino porque las sensaciones eran parecidas a las de la adolescencia.

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, Rick la abrazó y la miró a los ojos.

-Te llevaré y te dejaré cerca, me iré a cambiar y nos vemos allá… ¿sí?

-Ok… pero aún no diremos nada, ¿estamos?

-Como quieras…- dijo él y se acercó para besar sus labios.

-Mmmm… mejor nos vamos…- le dijo y él sonrió seductor.

* * *

Como habían arreglado, llegaron por separado. Ella trató de mantenerse seria, pero estaba demasiado contenta y sabía que de alguna manera sus compañeros lo advertirían.

Cuando Rick llegó, no pudo evitar una sonrisa y él le hizo señas para que disimulara.

-Hey, chicos… ¿qué tal el fin de semana?- preguntó Rick.

-Bien… no estuvo perfecto, pero…- dijo Ryan y Espo asintió- ¿qué hay del tuyo?

-Increíble…- dijo Rick y Kate miró hacia otro lado, sentía que la temperatura había subido.

-Ah… como Beckett…- dijo Ryan sin pensar demasiado.

-¿Quién te dijo que el mío había sido bueno?

-Te conocemos Beckett…- dijo Espo- no son muchos los lunes en que vienes de tan buen humor…

-Y yo me alegro por ti- dijo Ryan.

-Sí…- dijo Rick y ella lo miró e inspiró hondo- yo también me alegro…

Kate sacudió la cabeza como si estuviesen todos equivocados.

Aunque la cena del otro día estuvo bien…- le dijo y ella lo miró con ganas de matarlo- espero no tener que esperar otra apuesta para poder invitarte a salir…

-Bueno… técnicamente quien te invitó fui yo…- dijo ella y trató de sonreír.

Kate se levantó y se alejó un poco, necesitaba aire.

-Dime cuanto hace que no salimos todos juntos a tomar cerveza…- dijo Espo y le guiñó el ojo- ¿qué tal esta noche?

-Hace mucho…- dijo Rick- pero… creo que… bueno… ¿por qué no?

-Beckett… ¿tú vienes?- le dijo Ryan a Kate cuando la vio volver con un vaso de agua en la mano.

-¿Adónde?

-Espo, Castle y yo iremos a tomar cerveza…- Rick la miró y sonrió.

-Sí, ¿por qué no?

-Le avisaremos a Lanie también…- dijo Espo y Kate le guiñó el ojo.

* * *

El resto del día transcurrió normalmente pero hubo momentos en los que Kate sintió que no podía dejar de mirar a Rick. Y de vez en cuando él la sorprendía y rozaba su mano a propósito para hacerla sentir el contacto…

-¿De verdad quieres ir a tomar cerveza con ellos? Honestamente lo único que quiero es…- dijo y se interrumpió cuando lo vio mirarla interesado.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó divertido.

-No hace falta que te lo aclare…- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Créeme… me gustaría oírlo…- dijo él insistente.

-Quiero estar bajo las sábanas… contigo…- le dijo ella al oído y él suspiró.

Fueron a Remys y Lanie se alejó un poco para charlar con Kate, la veía demasiado bien y quería saber los detalles.

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora… pero estoy muy bien…- dijo sonriente ella.

Mientras Ryan iba a buscar cerveza, Espo se inclinó y le habló a Castle al oído.

-Te juro que estoy loco por ella…- dijo Espo mirando a las dos mujeres conversar.

-Sé lo que se siente…- dijo Rick y Espo lo miró con incertidumbre.

-¿Tú crees que me dará la posibilidad?

-Yo creo que sí… ¿por qué no?

-No lo sé… le he hecho indirectas todo el tiempo y ella siempre se niega amablemente… tengo miedo de no gustarle…

-Le gustas… ¿no ves como te mira? Ven, hagamos un juego…

Rick llamó a las chicas y Ryan también se acercó.

-Chicas… le jugué una apuesta a Espo y lamentablemente perdió… así que…- dijo y miró a Lanie- le tocó darte un beso…

-¿Qué dices, Castle?- preguntó Lanie sonriendo.

-Lo siento, Espo está perdiendo el instinto con las apuestas…- dijo y se alzó de hombros.

-Te diré que haremos…- quiso decir Lanie.

-¿Lo harás perder una apuesta?- dijo Rick y Kate y Ryan sonrieron.

-No… lo haré… pero si antes Beckett te besa a ti…

-¿Yo que tengo que ver con todo esto?- protestó Kate mientras sentía que las piernas se le aflojaban.

-Te diré que haremos…- dijo Rick divertido- si tú le das un buen beso a Espo, yo haré todo lo posible por conseguir que Beckett me lo dé a mí…- dijo finalmente.

-Eso quiero verlo…- dijo Lanie riendo de buena gana.

-Entonces paga…- le dijo Rick y Lanie achicó los ojos.

Se acercó a Espo, lo miró y humedeció sus labios. Todos estaban a la expectativa de lo que sucedería.

-Ven aquí, chico…- le dijo Lanie y Espo se puso de pie con nerviosismo.

Lanie lo miró a los ojos y cuando apoyó sus labios sobre los de él, Espo se volvió loco y la abrazó fuerte, mientras ahondaba el beso. Kate le guiñó el beso a Ryan, que los miraba sonriente y Rick alzó las cejas.

El beso se extendió un momento hasta que escucharon a Rick.

-Hace calor aquí…- dijo y Kate comenzó a reírse.

Lanie se separó y lo miró con timidez, los ojos de él cargados de deseo y también de esperanza. Espo entrelazó sus dedos con ella y la miró de costado cuando Lanie giró y miró a Rick.

-Tu turno…

-Ya la oíste, Beckett…- dijo Rick sonriente y Kate lo miró simulando no comprender.

-Creí oír que decías qué harías todo lo posible…

-Bien…- dijo y se puso de pie- Beckett… Kate…- dijo cuando tomó su mano.

Kate se mordió el labio para no sonreír.

-No me tengas miedo…- le dijo mirándola de cerca, los ojos de sus tres compañeros enfocados en ellos.

-No te tengo miedo, Castle…- le dijo ella y lo vio acercarse a su oído.

-Me muero por besarte…- le dijo y ella sintió que su corazón se aceleraba- y por quitarte la ropa despacio, mientras no dejo ningún lugar por recorrer…

-Castle…- jadeó ella y lo miró.

-Me muero por gritar a los cuatro vientos que estamos juntos…- le dijo en el mismo tono, para que no lo oyeran.

Kate asintió y sonrió. Miró hacia el costado. Lanie, Espo y Ryan seguían la interacción con interés…

-Hey, Espo…- dijo Kate- observa esto…- dijo y lo tomó de la cara a Rick y buscó sus labios con ternura al principio, hasta que él la apretó contra su cuerpo y todos escucharon el suspiro de ella cuando él ahondó el beso.

Todos se miraron sonrientes mientras Rick y Kate seguían besándose y cuando terminaron, ella lo miró sonriente a él y luego volvió a mirar a sus compañeros.

-Creo que es la apuesta que más me gustó perder, en toda mi vida…- dijo y Espo sonrió, alzando el pulgar.

-Mira que se lo tenían guardado…- dijo Lanie y Kate sonrió.

-Bueno… tampoco es fácil llegar al trabajo y decir "¿saben?, Castle y yo somos novios"

-Entonces va en serio…- dijo Ryan y asintió.

-Muy en serio… pasamos todo el fin de semana juntos… - dijo él y le guiñó el ojo a ella.

-Estamos muy bien…- dijo y él la abrazó.

-Ah… el amor…- dijo Ryan y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa Kev… extrañas a Jenny?- preguntó Lanie, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Espo.

-Ella me espera en casa… tuvo un día largo, no quise presionarla para venir…- dijo Ryan y Kate, que se sentó sobre las rodillas de Rick asintió.

Rick pidió una botella de champagne y brindaron por la felicidad de todos. Las relaciones eran muy nuevas, pero todos estaban muy felices y deseosos de que todo saliera bien.

* * *

Cuando regresaron a la casa de Kate, esa noche, Rick le ofreció dejarla para que pudiese descansar y Kate estuvo a punto de aceptar.

-Quiero que te quedes conmigo, Rick…- le dijo abrazándolo.

-Yo quiero quedarme…- admitió él y sonrió.

-Escucha… yo no sé cuánto durará esto, o si será para toda la vida… pero quiero vivirlo con intensidad, no quiero esperar más ni tener dudas, y creo que es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerte de momento…

-Me gusta y te apuesto a que durará para siempre…

-Mejor no apostemos más…- dijo ella buscando sus labios, ansiosa por besarlo.

-Las apuestas son buenas… acostúmbrate a eso…- le dijo él y la tomó en sus brazos para llevarla a la habitación y olvidarse del mundo, al menos hasta el día siguiente…

* * *

**Bueno, aquí termina esta historia que comenzó como algo que no duraría muchos capítulos y sin embargo duró 10. Muchas gracias por seguirla y de verdad agradezco el apoyo! Nos vemos en la próxima!**


End file.
